User talk:SayuriMatsuri
Welcome Hi, welcome to Saki Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shiromi Kosegawa page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ChrisH8 (Talk) 04:22, May 23, 2012 Here's a real welcome: being Miyamori Girls' High School is suffering, lol. I hope that you have another favorite team, and thats it's not Senriyama. Oh well, we'll see, we'll see. ChrisH8 06:03, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Bah! don't listen to chris, Miyamori is awesome especially Toyone. Anyway welcome to the wiki.King-Slayer 18:38, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Your very welcome! Miyamori is in my top 3 favorite teams in Saki, so i hope they go to the finals as well. I actually do play mahjong a little but i have no clue what i'm doing (Arsonal, ChirsH8, and Kyuu do most of the mahjong work around here). But i would like to play against you sometime if you wouldn't mind a total beginner. And i do hope you can achieve your goal of going pro at it because that would be cool.King-Slayer 00:33, May 24, 2012 (UTC) May I know where do you play Mahjong online? I do at mahjongtime, but being a free user is a pain. Ha, ha... Anyway, I'm interesed in Riichi Mahjong online so I would gladly play with you if it's possible ^^ Hajime Tanegashima 00:53, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I've had a look at Tenhou. I think the downloadable client isn't free o.o Anyway, I tried the flash version. Maybe it's due to my poor Japanese but I found it a bit confusing. Anyway, if you give me instructions on how to be able to play with you there, I'll gladly try to ^^ Hajime Tanegashima 13:20, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Got the URL already, yeah. I guess English lobby is L7447? Well, I still need to check some stuff about the interface but yes, hope to see you around ^^ Hajime Tanegashima 20:17, June 1, 2012 (UTC) My, English lobby is always so dead... It seems only L0000 (ranked) has people. I played a few games but didn't see you. Not strange, considering how many people is there and that players are place on tables randomly. Anyway, my nickname there is Leishan. And if you ever give mahjongtime a try (which I reccomend you), I'm Tanegashima there. See you around ^^ Hajime Tanegashima 11:09, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Help with strategy pages Hey! Get to work! LOL XD KyuuAL 07:41, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Actually, need some help with everything under "Mahjong" --> "Rules", "Strategy", where I find myself mixing up between Japanese and English use. Now that I think about it: I may just aim to stick with English explanations. My target aim with those two major sections: readability for noobs. For one way to help grow this game, help noobs faster along the learning curve. Otherwise, many would get frustrated and give up. Anyways, what do you think? KyuuAL 07:41, June 7, 2012 (UTC)